Le majordome retourne a l’ecole
by Shiro Jedusaur
Summary: Un rituel obscur emmene un garcon perdu et un diable de majordome enfant dans l’ecole de sorcelerie de grande bretagne. S’aura t-il tirer avantage de sa situation? Venez decouvrir ma toute premiere fic, j’espere quelle vous plaira. Bonne lecture!
1. Rituel obscue

Dans le manoir de la maison Pantomhive, un homme se promenait entièrement vêtu de noir. Il passait à travers les couloirs de la sublime demeure. Il se stoppa devant la porte d'une chambre, celle du compte _Ciel Pantomhive. _La pièce était spacieuse, Un grand lit se trouvait contre un mur, drapé d'une couette bleu royale. Juste à côté se trouvait une commode avec un modèle du lapin en peluche le plus vendus du magasin de jouet de l'entreprise Phantom. Un jeune Garçon, dormait dans le lit à baldaquins, la peau pâle et les cheveux bleus tirant vers le gris. Il était d'une beauté angélique bien qu'il est un diable de majordome. De l'autre côté du manoir _Sebastian Mickaelis _sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. En quelques secondes il se retrouvait devant la porte de son jeune maître grande ouverte. Sans vraiment réfléchir il entra précipitamment dans la chambre et ne remarqua que trop tard l'intru présent dans la chambre.

Il marmonna une formule que Sebastian reconnue comme Satanique, et avant qu'il ne puisse agir, il se trouvait cloué au sol par un force invisible. Il commença à marmonner des paroles inodibles, Ciel commença à briller d'une légère lumière bleutée quand à Sebastian, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner et il eu aussi l'impression que le décor semblait s'agrandir. Puis une douleur aiguë traversa Sebastian, d'une telle violence, il se sentait humain. En proie à la douleur et à la mort. Plusieurs minutes de souffrances plus tard, l'homme s'approcha de Sebastian, le prit au niveau des épaules et des genoux et le portât juste à côté de son maître. Il n'avait plus la force de résister, il était faible, et quand il tourna la tête vers son maître, il remarqua qu'il était habillé comme à son habitude avec son costume bleu nuit. Il prit alors la main de son maître quand une lumière bleue les entourât et une sensation désagréable se fit connaître au sein de leur corps.Ils étaient dans un bâtiments en pierre, sans énormément de lumière, et il eu à peine le temps de voir un homme en cape noire qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Le majordome sous le choixpeau

Tout d'abord je remercie le(s) commentaire(s) sur mon premier chapitre donc je serais ravie de répondre à vos commentaires qu'ils soit gentils ou méchant voilà voilà bonne lecture

Ciel fut le premier qui ouvrit les yeux, Les murs était en pierre, sa tête lui faisait mal et il était allongé sur un lit entouré de rideau blancs. Une femme âgée ouvrit les rideau qui eut comme effet de laisser passé un rayon de lumière qui éblouit légèrement le compte allmonge dans le lit. La femme l'aidât à se mettre en position semi assises et lui donna un bol de soupe

\- Comment vous sentez vous?

\- Bien merci, juste un peu mal à la tête. Et Sebastian?

-Alors prenez cette potion. Votre ami est épuisé, il s'en remettra après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le directeur Albus Dumbledor souhaiterais vous voir donc prenez cette potion et Je vous irez le rencontrez.

Il fit une grimace à cause du goût horrible de la potion, puis s'habilla ( avec son habit bleu nuit ) et L'infirmière se dirigea, à son plus grand étonnement, vers la Cheminée et annonça clairement le bureau de Albus Dumbledor. Elle le prit par le bras et les flammes rouges devinrent vertes et une sensation horrible le prit au niveau du ventre. Il se retrouvas bientôt dans une pièce ronde remplie de chose diverse, de livres et de bonbons. Un grand homme avec des cheveux et une barbe très longue. Il avait un nez aquilin des yeux bleus pétillant Et une grande violette avec des étoiles et des constellations.

\- Enchanté jeune homme, je suis le professeur Dumbledor, et aussi le directeur de cette illustre école.

\- Je suis ravis de vous rencontrer, Je me nomme Ciel Phantomhive, on me donne le surnom de « chien de garde de la reine » et j'espère avoir l'honneur de travailler à vos côtés.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, mais je dois pouvoir vous inscrire dans mon école avant de trouver une solution mais il faut d'abord que vous me racontiez votre histoire.

Ciel hésita mais après quelques instants il finit par se confier au vieil homme. Il raconta donc son enfance, son esclavage, sa rencontre avec Sebastian, ses différentes aventures, ses rencontres et l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait et qui l'avait conduit à sa condition actuelle. Le directeur étouffa un petit rire, qui fit réagir sans attente le jeune homme, avant d'annoncer:

\- Je suis que vous vous entendrez bien avec M.Potter, mais, reprit t-il d'une voix sérieuse, pouvez vous montrez votre œil?

Ciel obéit et enleva son cache œil pour découvrir un œil devenu violet pourvu d'un pentacle d'un violet clair et brillant

-voila qui est très intéressant, je suis ravis d'avoir put fair votre connaissance et je remarque avec grand plaisir qu'il est presque 19h. Ce soir vous serez reparti dans un des quartes maisons qui constituent Poudlard: Gryffondor, pour le courage, la force d'esprit et la hardiesse; Serpentard pour fierté ruse et ambition; Serredaigle pour la créativité l'érudition et la sagesse et Poufsouffle pour la constance, l'équilibre, la patience et la loyauté. Voilà les quartes nobles maisons de Poudlard et je doit vous laisser aux mains de Minerva pour la répartition et demain vous irez vous achetez une baguette chez Ollivander. Cela sera tout pour ce soir et je vous souhaite une bonne répartition, bonne chance!

-Mes chers élèves aujourd'hui nous accueillons un élève venu de loin. Il rejoindras donc sa maison aujourd'hui mais son compagnon, étant cloué au lit, ne passeras sa répartition que dans quelques jours. Maintenant accueillons le! Les portes s'ouvrirent et quand Ciel entra dans la grande salle, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui mais ils n'y fit pas attention par habitude, il se dirigeât vers le tabouret et s'assit. Minerva posa alors le choixpeau sur sa tête:

-uhm...intéressant, beaucoup de qualités, du courage, de la fierté, de la hardiesse, de l'intelligence, de la créativité et je vois aussi beaucoup de loyauté et de ruse... Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas vus d'élèves comme toi, très difficile mais je sais que tu t'en sortiras. Professeur Macgonagall? Cet élève n'as pas de maison, il est neutre, complètement neutre.

Cette affirmation fut accueillis par des poissons, tous les élèves avait la bouche ouverte par la surprise.

-Je pense donc, reprit le choixpeau, qu'il doit choisir sa maison, Cela vous va t'il?

\- Gryffondor, dit calmement le jeune homme, je veux aller à Gryffondor.

Des applaudissements surgirent de la table des rouge et or. Il alla se joindre aux élèves de cinquième année et finis le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur.A la fin du repas, tous les élèves se levèrent pour sortir de la grande salle, Ciel était en plein débat avec Le trio d'or quand le directeur du collège et de leur maison les interpellèrent:

-Oui, professeurs?

\- Je venais vous annoncer que votre ami c'est réveillé.

-Pui-je aller le voir? Et est-ce qu'ils peuvent m'accompagner?

-Bien sûr, je vous en pris, finit-elle en montrant les escaliers de la main.

Guidé par Hermionne et Harry avec Ron qui courrait derrière. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'infirmerie, et toquèrent. En entrant ils virent un jeune homme au cheveux noir mi long, rappelant une certaine chauve-souris des cachots, avec la peau pâle. En les entendants entrer, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers eux découvrant des yeux rouges pourvus de fentes noires à la place de pupilles. Harry se stoppa en croisant le regard du jeune homme:

-Maitres! Vous allez bien?

\- Oui et je suis content que tu aille bien aussi. Je te présente mes nouveaux amis, Ron, Hermione, et Har... Vous allez bien?

-Oui.. Oui, tout va bien, enchanter, Hermione Granger, préfet de Gryffondor, pour vous servir.

-enchanter, je me nomme Sebastian Mickaelis, je suis ravis de savoir que le jeune maître c'est fait de nouveaux amis.

-Vous l'appellez _jeune maître _mais qui êtes vous pour lui?

\- Jene suis qu'un diable de majordome, répondît-il en laissant son visage découvrir un large sourire presque aussi étendu que celui de son maître.

-maintenant il faut qu'il se repose, miss Granger, messsieurs.

Ce sont sur ces mots que les quartes adolescents sortirent de l'antre du dragon.

-Par curiosités, pourquoi vous vous êtes figés? Les Gryffondors ne représentent donc pas le courage?demanda t-il sur un ton moqueur.

-La personne qui a tuer mes parents et qui est mon pire ennemi, a les mêmes yeux que Sebastian.

-Ah, je comprends mieux.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais si on ne veut pas perdre des points, il faut que nous soyons à la salle commune dans moins de cinq minutes. Rappela alors Hermione.

-Bien bien Maman, ironisa Ron qui lui valut une tape a l'arrière une tape à l'arrière de la tête.Ils repartirent donc en direction de leur salle commune.

Le lendemain matin, Ciel fut le premier à se lever, et après avoir prit une douche bien chaude, il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers lames grandes portes. Arrives à son point de rendez-vous, il trouva effectivement le directeur accompagné de plusieurs professeurs, dont celui de métamorphose, de potion et de sortilège. A côté d'eux se trouvait Sebastian.

-Ah! S'exclama si soudainement Sebastian qu'il fit sursauter tous les adultes. Vous voilà enfin jeune maître.

-En effet, nous allons pouvoir y aller. Ciel s'approcha de Dumbledor qui lui attrapa l'épaule avant de transplaner. Ils arriverent sur le chemin de traverse, vide à cette heure ci et se dirigerent vers différents magasins. Ils achetèrent des robes, des livres et du matériel scolaire. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers un magasin à la façade rouge avec marqué _« Chez Ollivander, marchant de baguette de pere en fils ». _En entrant ils trouvèrent un vieil homme, sûrement le gérant de la boutique.

-Bienvenu, je pense que c'est pour la commande de ces deux jeunes hommes! Ciel crut entende Sebastian marmonner sur le fait qu'il avait plus de trois-mille ans ce qui fit doucement sourire le compte. Alors commençons l'essayage!

Ollivander partit et reviens une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un tas de boîtes. Les une après les autres, Ciel les essayas mais aucune ne semblait luis convenir, alors Ollivander repartit et cette fois ne revint qu'avec deux boîtes, il donna alors l'une des baguettes à Ciel qui d'un mouvement de poignet fit surgir des petites étincelles bleus et violettes ( les étincelles sont dans des tons chaud comme le rouge ou le jaune pour des personnes normales mais il arrive que des étincelles bleues sortent, signe que le sorcier est spécial)ce qui surpris tous les adultes présents. Ollivander donna alors la seconde baguette à Sebastian, qui eu la même réaction que Ciel. Après toutes les affaires acheter, Les quelques professeurs rentrèrent à Poudlard en laissant les deux adolescents avec Dumbledore. Les trois personnes se dirigèrent vers la banque sorcière. Ils furent surpris d'apprendre que l'un des ancêtres de ciel etait sorciers et que donc Ciel avait deja plusieurs voutes et plutôt bien remplies en plus. Quand ils eurent finis tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard pour la répartition de Sebastian. Tous les eleves étaient installés et le directeur se leva ce qui fit taire toutes les discutions de la grande salle

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, deux jeunes hommes sont arrivés à Poudlard il y a de cela trois jours. L'un d'eux ayant déjà passé sa répartition hier, nous avons le plaisir de faire celle du deuxième aujourd'hui. Sebastian Mickaelis, venez donc vous assoir pour votre répartition. Un jeune homme à la peau pâle, les cheveux noirs mi-long et des yeux rouge comme des rubis entra alors dans la grande salle. Il s'avança alors vers le tabouret et on lui posa le célèbre choixpeau sur la tête.

-Tous aussi intéressant que ton jeune maître, je vois que tu est un démon, ton secret seras bien gardé. Je vois du courage, de la fierté comme de la ruse et de l'intelligence mais ton statut t'apporte beaucoup de loyauté m, de l'équilibre et de la patience. Mon choix est fait, pour toi ce seras, Poufsouffle!! Des acclamations retentirent de la table des jaunes et noirs mais du côté des Gryffondors, Ciel esquissa un sourire en coin, un démon peut être cruel mais il restera toujours loyal envers son maître, donc il irais forcément dans la maison des personnes loyales

Voilà pour le chapitre 2, j'espère que ça vous a plu et même si je ne l'ai pas dit dans le premier chapitre, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Laissez moi plein de commentaires, je veux pouvoir faites des chapitres de mieux en mieux donc n'hésitez pas j'écris quand je peux, je n'ai que 14 ans et bientôt le brevet donc je serais sans doute occupé donc désolé d'avance si j'ai du retard voilà j'ai fini


End file.
